Skylanders: Beginnings
by frontdoor6
Summary: When the world of Skylands is threatened by an ancient evil, a special team is formed, a team known as the Skylanders. But before they can take on the dark forces, they first have to face an even greater challenge other than the training, they have to learn to work together and get along.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to **_**Skylanders: Beginnings**_**.**

**I want to explain why I'm making a Skylanders story. You see, I'm a big fan of the Skylanders series and I wanted to do a story about it. **

**I promise to make it as good as my other story, **_**A Wish Come True**_**. And to the fans of that story, don't worry, this story won't get in the way of me completing it. I'll still work on it, but I just need a break from it for a while.**

**Anyway, this first chapter doesn't show the beginning of the story, it features each of the character's backstories for those who don't know anything about the Skylanders.**

**On the other hand, if you're a fan and already know them, go straight on to chapter 2.**

**I do not own the Skylanders series, it's characters, or the songs I plan to use.**

Chapter 1: Backstories

(Remember, this chapter isn't part of the story, the story begins on chapter 2)

**Magic**

_**Spyro**_: Spyro hails from a rare line of Magical Purple Dragons that come from a faraway land few have ever travelled. It's been said that the Scrolls of the Ancients mentioned Spyro prominently – the old Portal Master having chronicled his many exciting adventures and heroic deeds. Finally, it was Master Eon himself who reached out and invited him to join the Skylanders. Now calling Skylands his home, Spyro remains one of its most valued protectors, with evil facing a new enemy – and the Skylanders gaining a valued ally.

_**Voodood**_: Voodood was a brave warrior among his people. During his rite of passage as a young Orc, he entered the Cave of Trials to prove his worth. It was there he found much more than expected. Lured by a brilliant light, Voodood discovered the skeleton of an enormous dragon with an ornate axe buried where the heart would have been. The village was astonished when he exited the cave holding the legendary Axe Reaver and wearing the dragon's skull on his head. Voodood quickly became a warrior leader and defended his homeland from many beasts and invaders…until he was last of his tribe. Soon after, he joined the Skylanders.

_**Wrecking Ball**_: Wrecking Ball was once a tiny grub worm about to become the main ingredient in an old wizard's cauldron of magic stew. But when he was dropped in, the wizard was shocking to see the little grub devour all of the soup and emerge from the cauldron 20 times larger and with a long sticky tongue. The poor old wizard was even more surprised seconds later, when Wrecking Ball proceeded to swallow him whole. Eventually he ran, quite literally, into the powerful Portal Master Eon, who was intrigued by how he came to be and impressed with his unique abilities.

_**Double Trouble**_: Double Trouble was an adept spell-caster. On an expedition to find exotic ingredients for his potions, he travelled in search of a rare lily that was said to multiply the power of any spell. So thrilled was he when he found it, Double Trouble instantly ate the plant and performed a spell. Suddenly, there was a loud pop…then another…and another – until Double Trouble was surrounded by exact copies of himself. As it turned out, he had misunderstood the details about exactly what would multiply. But it didn't matter, for he quickly realized the clones were delightful companions…never mind that they were only half his size and would explode on contact.

_**Pop Fizz**_: Nobody is quite sure who Pop Fizz was before he became an alchemist, least of all Pop Fizz himself. After many years of experimenting with magical potions, his appearance has changed quite significantly. In fact, no-one even knows his original colour. But it's widely known that he is a little crazy, his experiments are reckless, and the accidents they cause are too numerous to measure. Understandably, he has had a difficult time finding lab partners, or anyone that even wants to be near him. In hopes of making himself more appealing to others, he attempted to create the most effective charm potion ever – but that just turned him into a big, wild, berserker. Or maybe that's just how he saw the potion working in the first place…

_**Star Strike**_: Looking for a way to magically banish the Skylanders, Kaos poured through every dusty scroll and ancient tome he could find. Upon stumbling across a rare and extremely powerful spell, he began to recite its words. However, he sneezed midway through the incantation. As a result, instead of sending the Skylanders far away, Star Strike was plucked from her home in the distant cosmos and brought into Skylands. Surprised, Kaos thought he'd won a powerful new ally in the mysterious and reserved Star Strike. But she knew evil when she saw it and promptly unleashed her fierce magical powers on him. Word of her victory over Kaos spread quickly and she was soon asked by Master Eon to join the Skylanders.

_**Dune Bug**_: Hailing from a race of beetles changed by the powerful secrets hidden in a buried Arkeyan city, Dune Bug was next in line to become the defender of those secrets. As a small pupa, Dune Bug and his father would travel to the ruins where he learned to read the ancient writings using his father's magic staff. On the day Dune Bug was to be given his own magic staff, the city fell under attack by the evil Sand Mages of Doom, who were after the secret Arkeyan tomes. Knowing what he had to do, Dune Bug used his magic to defeat the Mages and bury the city deeper into the ground until it was forever out of their reach. Dune Bug earned his magic staff that day – and a place alongside the Skylanders.

**Water**

_**Gill Grunt**_: Gill Grunt was a brave soul who joined the Gillmen military in search for adventure. While journeying through a misty lagoon in the clouds, he met an enchanting mermaid. He vowed to return to her after his tour. Keeping his promise, he came back to the lagoon years later, only to learn a nasty band of pirates had kidnapped the mermaid. Heartbroken, Gill Grunt began searching all over Skylands. Though he had yet to find her, he joined the Skylanders to help protect others form such evil, while still keeping an ever-watchful eye for the beautiful mermaid and the pirates who took her.

_**Zap**_: Zap was born into the royal family of water dragons, but a riptide washed him to a distant sea, where he was raised by electric eels. Growing up, he excelled in everything and even created a special gold harness that allowed him to carry an endless electrical charge and shock things at a great distance. Zap also proved to be a gifted racer, outstripping any opponent…with the possible exception of the dolphins. With them, it became a good nature challenge to see who could keep up with Zap. But an electric current in his wake often reminded them who they were dealing with. Despite his mischievous streak, Zap grew to be a true protector of the seas and Skylands.

_**Slam Bam**_: Slam Bam lived alone on a floating glacier in a remote region of Skylands, where he spent his time ice surfing, eating snow cones, and sculpting amazing ice statues. It was a peaceful life, until Kaos destroyed the glacier, stranding Slam Bam on an iceberg that drifted through the skies for days. He awoke on Eon's Island, where he was taken in and trained to become a Skylander. Now his ice sculptures serve as a frosty prison for any evil-doer that gets in his way.

_**Wham-Shell**_: Wham-Shell was ruler of a kingdom deep in the oceans of Skylands that for a long time lived peacefully. That is, until his underwater utopia was invaded by a legion of oil-drilling trolls that scattered his people to the wind. Armed with a powerful mace that had been handed down from one king to the next for generations, Wham-Shell defeated the greedy trolls and drove them away. Soon after, he joined the Skylanders to help defend against this type of atrocity ever happening again.

_**Chill**_: Chill was the sworn guardian and personal protector of the Snow Queen. As captain of the Queen's guard, he many heroic deeds had earned her the respect of the entire Ice Kingdom. But when the Cyclops army began to expand their empire into the northern realms, the Snow Queen was taken prisoner during her watch, and Chill has never forgiven herself for letting it happen. Ashamed and embarrassed, she left the Ice Kingdom behind and swore never to return until she could reclaim her honour. Now as a member of the Skylanders, she remains courageous and strong, while always on the lookout for her lost Queen.

_**Rip Tide**_: Rip Tide was known far and wide as one of the best Aqua-Fighters in Skylands. He mastered a multitude of water techniques and astonished tournament spectators with his ability to adapt his fighting style to any opponent. Amongst his repertoire were Swordfish Fencing, Hammerhead Heaving, and even the rare Blubber Whale Wallop – which he had used on numerous occasions in the legendary Rumble in the Reef. His unrivalled skill as a swordsman soon drew the attention of Master Eon. But when Kaos learned of this, he sent forth a legion of Squidface Brutes to stop Rip Tide before he could join the Skylanders…and everyone knows how that turned out, except for the Squidface Brutes, who after being knocked senseless can't remember a thing.

_**Punk Shock**_: Daughter to the most royal family in Wondrous Waters, Punk Shock never really accepted her role as undersea princess. She preferred a much more exciting life – hunting with her electric crossbow and listening to super-charge music. After journeying to the outer reaches of her kingdom to find adventure, Punk Shock returned home to discover adventure had found her. The Kingdom and it's people were magically frozen by the Snow Trolls, who were there to steal valuable treasure. Punk Shock used her awesomely charged crossbow to single handily defeat the Snow Troll army and melt the ice the trapped her kingdom. Gill Grunt heard of the battle and quickly recruited Punk Shock into the Skylanders.

**Tech**

_**Trigger Happy**_: Trigger Happy is more than his name – it's his solution to every problem. Nobody knows from where he came. He just showed up one day in a small village, saving it from a group of terrorizing bandits by blasting gold coins everywhere with his custom-crafted shooters. Similar tales were soon heard from other villages, and his legend quickly grew. Now everyone in all of Skylands knows of the crazy gold-slinger that will take down any bad guy…usually without bothering to aim.

_**Boomer**_: As a young troll, Boomer loved to blow things – particularly sheep. Later, he was drafted into the troll army, where they gave him LOTS of things to blow up. However, Boomer realized the sole mission of the army was war and conquest. Even though he was a troll, these things didn't interest him. So he left the trolls after saving a town from being destroyed by them. Not long after, he was invited to be a Skylander – the only troll ever to win such honour. Now he uses his explosive skills to fight evil…much to the relief of sheep everywhere.

_**Drobot**_: Dragons are smart, but none so much as Drobot. He was born in the highest reaches of Skylands, where dragons spent all their time competing in aerial battles. But Drobot was more interested in taking things apart to see how they worked. While exploring one day, he came upon some mysterious technology, which he used to assemble a robotic suit. Features include laser beams that shoot from his eyes, flight enhancement technology, a vocal synthesizer that gives him a deep booming voice, and the ability to shoot spinning gears. With such power – more than most dragons – Drobot joined the Skylanders to help protect the residents of Skylands.

_**Drill Sergeant**_: Like many Arkeyan artefacts, Drill Sergeant was buried for centuries – a long forgotten remnant of an ancient powerful civilization. It was only a chance collision with a burrowing Terrafin that led to his systems firing up again. By Arkeyan custom, Drill Sergeant was then obligated to become Terrafin's servant. This didn't sit well with the dirt shark, so his first order as master was for Drill Sergeant to not serve him at all…a command he continues to follow zealously to this day.

_**Sprocket**_: Sprocket was raised with all the privileges of a rich, proper Goldling. But she cared little for fancy things. Instead, she spent most of her time growing up in her uncle's workshop, learning how to build and fix his many mechanical inventions. But everything changed on the day her uncle mysteriously vanished. When she eventually discovered that Kaos had been behind his disappearance, she constructed a battle suit and went after him, leaving the luxury and comfort of her family's wealth behind. From that moment on, Sprocket was dedicated to fighting the forces of evil, while never losing hope that she would be reunited with her beloved uncle.

_**Countdown**_: Countdown was discovered by group of Yetis who were snowboarding one particularly chilly morning when they came across a big bomb encased in ice. After bringing it back to their cabin, they were shocked when it actually came to life. No one, not even Countdown himself, has any memory of where he came from or how he ended up frozen in the mountains. Since becoming a Skylander, Master Eon has been graciously trying to help piece together fragments of his past. But this has proven difficult, as Countdown loses some of his memory every time he explodes – which happens a lot. In the meantime, Countdown has enjoyed working with Eon and fighting alongside the Skylanders to defend their world against evil – even though he occasionally forgets what he is doing.

_**Wind-Up**_: Built in the enchanted workshop of a toymaker obsessed with time, Wind-Up was created to help keep his massive collection of complicated clocks working perfectly. But when the toymaker popped out of existence in a freak accident caused by putting hot cocoa in a cross-wired Arkeyan oven, Wind-Up found himself surrounded by an invading Cyclops platoon – with an eye towards claiming the toymaker's secrets for themselves. Using split-second timing, clockwork strategy, and his totally wound up energy, Wind-Up bravely sprang into action and handily defeated the Cyclops. He later joined the Skylanders to help swing the pendulum the other way in their fight against anything that threatens Skylands.

**Life**

_**Stump Smash**_: Stump Smash was once a magical tree that spent most of his time sleeping peacefully in the forests of Skylands. Then one day he awoke to discover his entire forest had been chopped down and logged by trolls – himself included. His long branches were gone, leaving him with only powerful mallets for hands, which he used to smash the troll tree-cutting machine. Although still grumpy about what happened to him, Stump Smash has vowed to protect Skylands against those who would do it harm…especially trolls.

_**Stealth Elf**_: As a small child, Stealth Elf awoke one morning inside the hollow of an old tree with no memory of how she got there. She was taken in by an unusually stealthy, ninja-like forest creature in the deep forest. Under his tutelage, she has spent the majority of her life training in the art of stealth fighting. After completing her training, she became a Skylander and set out into the world to uncover the mystery behind her origins.

_**Zook**_: Zook hails from a strange and unusual species called Bambazookers, who once lived their entire lives standing in place…until Zook discovered they could walk simply by stepping out of the mud. After that, he became a wandering hero, using his hand-carved bamboo tube as a bazooka that fires special explosive thorns. Campfire songs were even written about him. Now, Zook spends his time as a Skylander, figuring he can be an even bigger hero…and have even more songs written about him.

_**Camo**_: Hatched at the roots of the Tree of Life…Camo is half-dragon, half-plant – with effervescent life energy flowing through his scaly leaves. This power allows him to cultivate fruits and vegetables at a highly-acceletated rate, which causes them to explode when they ripen. Camo's unique gift caught the eye of Master Eon, initially because he was hungry and tried to eat a melon that exploded in his face. But upon realizing his true, Eon convinced Camo to help the Skylanders protect their world.

_**Shroomboom**_: Shroomboom was most unfortunate to have been born in a pizza topping garden belonging to Kaos. Growing up among his fellow fungi, he knew it was only a matter of time before a late night craving would bring about their demise. So Shroomboom took a twig and a strand of spider web and made a slingshot. One by one, he launched all of his friends over the garden fence before flinging himself over to join them. Then he guided them all to the edge of the island and leapt to freedom, using his mushroom cap to catch a friendly breeze. Now as a member of the Skylanders, Shroomboom continues to perform courageous deeds…but he can be hard to find on pizza night.

_**Bumble Blast**_: Bumble Blast started life as a humble beehive in the Radiant Mountains, where for ages the bees made the sweetest, most magical honey in all of Skylands. When Kaos heard about this 'super honey', he wanted it all for himself and soon launched an attack on the peaceful bees. But when his minions arrived to plunder everything the bees had created, they were met by Bumble Blast. He alone had been home to the bees and considered himself their protector. Using the power of the magic honey, Bumble Blast valiantly battled the evil minions, who felt his powerful sting that day. Afterward, Bumble Blast roamed Skylands as a protector of nature, where he soon joined with the Skylanders.

_**Zoo Lou**_: Descended from a long line of shamans, Zoo Lou travelled far and wide to the seven Strange Strongholds – ancient, mysterious sites of great wonder in Skylands – where he studied the wisdom and fighting styles of the Seven Strange Mages. After many years of traveling and studying, Zoo Lou returned to find an army of trolls had invaded his sacred homeland to mine its natural magic resources. Zoo Lou's warrior heart burned with fury. And having now mastered the enchanted art of communicating with nature and summoning animals, he unleashed his great mojo – attacking the trolls and single handily freeing his lands once again. It was this heroic feat that caught the eye of Double Trouble, who then brought Zoo Lou to Master Eon and the Skylanders.

**Fire**

_**Eruptor**_: Eruptor is a force of nature, hailing from a species that lived deep in the underground of a floating volcanic island until a massive eruption launched their entire civilization to the surface. He's a complete hot head – steaming, fuming, and quite literally erupting over almost anything. To help control his temper, he likes to relax in lava pools, particularly because there are no crowds.

_**Flameslinger**_: Flameslinger is an Elven archer with incredible aim. In fact, he is so good that he wears a blindfold just to prove it. When he was young, he rescued a fire spirit from a watery doom and was gifted an enchanted bow and magical fire boots that he now masterfully uses to defeat evil throughout Skylands. With the scorched earth he leaves behind, you can always tell where he has been.

_**Ignitor**_: On his first quest as a knight, Ignitor was tricked by a cunning witch into wearing a magical suit of armour that he was told would resist fire from a dragon. But as it turned out, it was made of cursed steel. He journeyed to a dragon's lair where a single blast of fire transformed him into a blazing spirit, binding him to the suit of armour for eternity. Despite this setback, Ignitor remains a spirited knight who is always fired up to protect Skylands from evil…and find the witch that tricked him.

_**Sunburn**_: Born in the centre of an active volcano, Sunburn is part dragon, part phoenix, and 100% fire power. He is very proud of his unique heritage, and is the only dragon and phoenix hybrid known to exist in Skylands. This rare combination makes him a desirable target for dark wizards and bounty hunters that seek to gain power by unlocking the secrets behind Sunburn's ability to teleport. Joining the Skylanders gave Sunburn a way to help defend the world from evil, but also provided him with protection, as he remains one of the most sought after creatures in Skylands.

_**Hot Dog**_: Hot Dog was born in the belly of the Popcorn Volcano. While on a nearby mission, a team of Skylanders had come across the stray fire pup when the volcano erupted and Hot Dog came rocketing straight into their camp, accidently setting Gill Grunt's tent on fire. Using his nose for danger, he helped the Skylanders complete their mission – even pouncing on a lava golem like a blazing comet when it threatened his new friends. After displaying such loyalty and bravery, Hot Dog was brought back to Eon's Citadel where he became a Skylander – and then he proceeded to bury Eon's staff.

_**Fryno**_: Fryno was once a member of the notorious Blazing Biker Brigade and spent most of his youth riding around Skylands with the rest of his crew. But what Fryno did not realize was that, while he enjoyed a life of freedom and adventure, his crew was responsible for acts of burglary throughout Skylands. When Fryno discovered that he had been riding around with a bunch of villains, he burned with rage and demanded that they make amends for the wrong they had done. This resulted in an epic fight, which Fryno won, and the disbanding of the Blazing Biker Brigade. Fryno was in the midst of returning the valuables his crew had stolen when he met Master Eon, who was impressed with his good character and fighting abilities, and offered him a membership to a new crew – the Skylanders.

_**Smolderdash**_: Smolderdash had always wanted to be a royal defender of the Fire Temple – home of the Fire Flame, a sacred torch that had been ignited by the original Fire Source. Unfortunately, she had been born during an eclipse and was believed by her people to be cursed, which prevented her from such an honour. But when Kaos stole the flame and used it to light the candles on his birthday cake, it was Smolderdash who went after it. Blazing like a comet, she dashed into Kaos's lair, repelled the troll security force with her flaming whip, and retrieved the sacred flame just before Kaos blew out the candles. Smolderdash returned home as a champion of her people and was finally granted the honour of becoming a royal defender. But she graciously declined, having set a new goal for herself – to help fight against Kaos as a member of the Skylanders.

**Earth**

_**Terrafin**_: Terrafin hails from The Dirt Seas, where it was common to swim, bathe, and even snorkel beneath the ground. But a powerful explosion in the sky created a blast wave that turned the ocean of sand into a vast sheet of glass, putting an end to Terrafin's duty as the local lifeguard. Not one to stay idle, the brawny dirt shark found himself training in the art of boxing, and not long after he was local champ. Fighters came from all around the challenge him, but it was a chance meeting with a great Portal Master that led him to give up his title for a greater purpose.

_**Prism Break**_: Prism Break was once a fearsome rock golem who didn't like to be disturbed. Then, an accident cave-in left him buried underground. One hundred years later, a mining expedition digging for valuable jewels discovered him by chance with a well-placed blow form a pick axe – something Prism Break doesn't talk about. After 100 years of solitude, he found that the pressure of the earth had transformed him emotionally as well as physically, turning his crude rocky arms into incredible gems with powerful energy. Grateful for being free of his earthly prison, Prism Break decided to put his new abilities to good use and dedicated himself to protecting Skylands.

_**Bash**_: Bash spent most of his early dragonhood staring into the sky watching the flying creatures of Skylands soar amongst the clouds. Determined to join them, he learned how to curl himself into a ball and roll with incredible momentum in a vain attempt to take flight. Over the years, his shin hardened, forming a natural protective armour unlike any other creature. He now thunders through Skylands, leaving a wake of destruction against any who threaten it. Despite his thick, he still gets a bit touchy about his inability to fly.

_**Dino-Rang**_: For years, Dino-Rang trained to use the weapons of his tribe – earthen boomerangs. His people were skilled hunters in a world far away from the realm of Skylands. As he slept one night, a freak portal suddenly opened beneath him. Unsure of how…or why…he arrived in Skylands, Dino-Rang set out to explore the world that was suddenly his new home. Eventually becoming a Skylander, he now fights with his own band of dino-justice, while seeking out the fabled Twin Diamond Boomerangs, which he believes could hold the clues to his greater destiny.

_**Flashwing**_: Flashwing's true origins are a mystery. But her first appearance came when Bash made a wish that he could fly and looked up to see a shooting star streak across the sky and land in a valley below. In the centre of the glowing impact crater was a large, brilliant geode – which suddenly cracked open to reveal Flashwing. Bash may not have soared that day, but his heart sure did, because Flashwing was beautiful…and lethal. As soon as Bash stepped closer, the gem dragon turned towards him. Not knowing if he was friend or foe, she blasted him off of the cliff with a full force laser pulse from her tail! Perhaps Bash flew that day after all.

_**Slobber Tooth**_: Having been asleep for thousands of years, Slobber Tooth was awakened by the fiery eruption of two volcanic islands crashing together. Immediately sought out by Kaos to become one of his minions, Slobber Tooth was promised great power. But the gruff and headstrong fighter chose to follow his own path instead. For this, Kaos attacked his ancient petrified homeland. As the only one who could protect his hibernating race, Slobber Tooth fought tooth and tail against Kaos and his minions, ultimately driving them away. For his heroism, Master Eon asked Slobber Tooth to join the Skylanders, where he could continue defending Skylands against the evil Kaos.

_**Scorp**_: Scorp was raised in the Salt Flat Islands, an endless flat plain of rock where every day is very hot. To keep themselves entertained, the residents live for the sport of Sting Ball, an extreme game that only the strongest play to become King of the Sting – a title Scorp had won numerous of times. During his last championship game, the opposing team cheated by using an enchanted water gem to make it rain. But the spell got out of control and soon a raging thunderstorm flooded the land. Using his powerful claws and incredible agility, Scorp bravely battled the rising waters to retrieve the gem and hurl it far into the clouds, breaking the spell and saving everyone. Seeing how his abilities could be used for more for more than sport, Scorp soon sought out and joined the Skylanders.

**Air**

_**Sonic Boom**_: Long ago, Sonic Boom took refuge high atop a mountain peak in the far reaches of Skylands, hoping to keep her griffin hatchlings safe. But despite her precaution, a devious wizard tracked her down and placed a wicked curse on the griffin eggs. Once hatched, the young hatchling can live for only mere moments before returning to their shells…only to be hatched again in an endless circle. Wanting to prevent such evil from happening to others, Sonic Boom joined the Skylanders and has trained her young to defend Skylands each time they are hatched.

_**Whirlwind**_: Whirlwind is an air dragon with unicorn ancestry – two species that could not be more opposite in nature, which made her never quite fit in with either group. Other dragons were envious of her beauty, while unicorns shunned her for her ability to fly. But Whirlwind found peace within the dark and stormy clouds, where she learned to harness the tempest power within her. Despite her turbulent youth, she was the first to defend both dragons and unicorns when the trolls began hunting them, unleashing her ferocity in a brilliant and powerful rainbow that could be seen throughout many regions of Skylands. From that day forward, evil-doers would quake when dark clouds brewed, and run from the rainbow that followed the storm.

_**Lightning Rod**_: Lightning Rod once lived in the majestic Cloud Kingdom, where his countless acts of heroism along with his winning smile and electric physique made him the most famous storm giant in the realm. He was a true celebrity, and the palace halls were littered with statues of the chiseled hero. But all the praise and admiration could never quite satisfy Rod, who yearned for something more. As luck would have it, he met an adventurous young dragon named Spyro, who told him fantastic stories of faraway places and dangerous adventures. Rod was spellbound, and he set off with Spyro to seek an audience with Eon to join the Skylanders.

_**Warnado**_: Warnado was hatched in the fury of a rare and powerful Enchanted Twister. Although initially frightened and quite dizzy, over the passing years he grew to enjoy his whirling surroundings and learned many abilities and secrets of the Air Element. This led to Warnado becoming a powerful force and the only known turtle of his kind. Now, the only time he gets dizzy is when standing still.

_**Jet-Vac**_: Jet-Vac was the greatest, most daring flying ace in all of Windham. He was given his magical wings when he was young, as was the tradition for all Sky Barons. But when his homeland was raided, he chose to sacrifice his wings to a young mother so she could fly her children to safety. This act of nobility caught the attention of Master Eon, who sought out the young Sky Baron and presented him with a gift - a powerful vacuum device that would allow him to soar through the skies once again. Jet-Vac accepted the gift with gratitude, and now daringly fights evil alongside the other Skylanders.

_**Pop Thorn**_: Pop Thorn hails from a race of creatures known as Pufferthorns. Often considered one of the cutest creatures in all of Skylands, they are generally quite timid and puff out sharp spines when scared. It is this ability that long ago led to the unfortunate legacy of being used as combs by giant trolls everywhere, being the sharp spines are perfect for brushing out tangles from their long, matted hair. But not long ago, one Pufferthorn took a stand. Tired of his race being used for nothing more than good grooming, Pop Thorn used his naturally thorny abilities to stand up and fight back against the giant trolls. Soon after, Master Eon made Pop Thorn a Skylander. And to this day, no trolls dare to comb their hair.

_**Scratch**_: High in the peaks of Cats Eye Mountain sits a towering city of crystal and gold that can only be reached by creatures of the Air Element. It was here that Scratch spent her youth soaring playfully in the clouds or exploring the endless number of crystal mines. One day, an army of Pirate Greebles arrived in a fleet of airships, looking to steal ancient magic crystals buried deep in the mountain. Donning specially made armor, Scratch led an epic battle against the pirates, using her incredible fighting skills to defend the crystals and the city. Tales of her heroism soon made their way to Jet-Vac, who traveled to Cats Eye Mountain and recruited Scratch to the Skylanders.

**Undead**

_**Cynder**_: While just an egg, Cynder was stolen by the henchmen of an evil dragon named Malefor and raised to do his bidding. For years, she spread fear throughout the land until she was defeated by Spyro the Dragon and freed from the grip of Malefor. But dark powers still flow through her, and despite her desire to make amends for her past, most Skylanders try to keep a safe distance… just in case.

_**Chop Chop**_: Chop Chop was once an elite warrior belonging to the ancient race of Arkeyan beings. Like many of the Arkeyans, he was created from a hybrid of elements - in his case, undead magic and technology. Chop Chop is a relentless, highly-skilled solider who wields a sword and shield made of an indestructible metal. With the Arkeyans having vanished long ago, Chop Chop wandered Skylands for centuries looking for his creators. Eventually, he was found by Eon and recruited as a Skylander.

_**Hex**_: Long ago, Hex was a gifted and powerful sorceress who traveled deep into the underworld to confront the Undead Dragon King named Malefor, who made several attempts to capture her to learn her secrets. Though she successfully battled the dragon, Hex returned from the underworld changed – having unwillingly joined the ranks of the Undead. Many are wary of her since her transformation, suspecting she has used her powerful magic for evil purposes. But Eon trusts her, and views her as a valuable Skylander ally.

_**Ghost Roaster**_**: **There was a time when Ghost Roaster was neither a ghost nor a roaster. Instead he was a chef living in a village high in the mountains. One day, while clipping wool from a sheep to use in a recipe, he accidentally fell into the Valley of the Undead and transformed into a ghost eating ghoul! After eating an entire spectral village, its Ethereal Ruler chained Ghost Roaster to a spiked ball as punishment - its rattle heard as he wanders the night, warning nearby spirits. When Master Eon eventually heard of his predicament, he figured even a ghost eater could be useful. So he made Ghost Roaster a Skylander... after he promised to eat only evil ghosts.

_**Fright Rider**_: Rider and his magnificent ostrich, Fright, were the finest jousting team in all of Skylands. But after winning the championship for the third straight year, a jealous competitor placed a curse on the elf that sent him to the land of Undead. Not wanting to be without his partner, Fright, who up until this point had been afraid of nearly everything, ate a bag of skele-oats that turned him into a skeleton so that he could brace the journey to the underworld to save his friend. Grateful for being rescued, Fright Rider returned to the surface dedicated to helping others - while still dominating an occasional jousting tournament from time to time.

_**Roller Brawl**_: Roller Brawl grew up with five older vampire brothers, who were all very big and overprotective. Being the smallest of her family, she learned how to use her speed and cunning to become one of the toughest jammers in the Undead Roller Derby League. It was during the championship match when she caught the eye of Kaos, who fell head-over-heels in love with her. But when her overprotective brothers stepped in, Kaos had them captured by Drow and taken prisoner. Roller Brawl swore revenge, but even with her impressive skills, she was no match for an entire Drow army. Having developed a strong distaste for evil, she joined up with the Skylanders to fight against Kaos – while never giving up on her search for her brothers.

_**Grim Creeper**_: When he was young, Grim Creeper visited the prestigious Grim Acres School for Ghost Wrangling, hoping to attend as a student. But when the Scaremaster interviewed him, he found that Grim didn't have any of the usual training that other students had. Because of this, he was turned away. However, as the young Grim was about to leave, a herd of rampaging ghosts suddenly flooded the school - carrying away the faculty and leaving the students to fend for themselves. Grim Creeper stood his ground - not only defending the other students, but using his amazing reaping talents to fight back the ghosts and contain them until help could arrive. Now a Skylander, Grim is considered one of the best reapers ever to swing a scythe, proving that studies alone are no substitute for bravery, passion and true heroic spirit.

**And that's all of them. Notice I'm only using Core Skylanders and not **_**Giants**_** or **_**Swap **__**Force **_**Skylanders, there'll be a good reason for that, it'll be explained in the story at some point.**

**I know this isn't part of the story, but just let me know what you think. To those who don't know Skylanders so well, I hope this helped you understand the characters more.**

**The next chapter will be the beginning of the story, I hope you enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2: A hero rises

**Hello everyone and welcome to my new story. I hope you enjoy it as much as my other story and I hope to see some of my friends reading & reviewing it.**

**Just so there's no confusion. This story tells the origins of the Skylanders, my way of the origins anyway. **

**I do not own Skylanders or it's characters. Some characters from the Legend of Spyro series will appear in this story from time to time. And just so we're clear, I don't own them either.**

**I'll try and write it the best I can.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy it. And, here we…go.**

Chapter 1: A hero rises

Far away in the very centre of the Universe lied a world beyond anyone's imagination, a world filled with an endless expanse of clouds and floating islands, which were populated by mysterious and magical creatures like no-one's ever seen.

This…was _Skylands_.

And on one of the highest of these floating islands, behind the walls of a citadel, a tall elderly bearded man in a robe walked over to a large pool-like platform and looked into the glowing water. As he looked into images of the past, he spoke to himself.

"Long ago, _The Darkness_ brought evil to the lands. It wiped out civilizations, destroyed cities, and corrupted many souls into turning evil. It was only after the _Core of Light_ was created by the _Ancients_ that The Darkness was pushed back away from our home…but not all of it. Some parts of The Darkness are still at large and slowly growing in strength, soon it will become powerful enough to destroy the Core and bring the rest of The Darkness back. However, there is still hope…I have been recruiting a team, a team of extraordinary beings who have done heroic acts around Skylands. I still have much more work to do, but right now, I focus my attention on my next recruit." The elderly man said as he saw a small a large dragon city within the glowing pool.

**Meanwhile: Warfang**

Far away from Skylands was the Dragon City known as Warfang, were dragons, moles, and cheetah-people lived together as one. Everyone lived happily under the protection of the _Dragon Counsel_, who ruled from the palace in the centre of the city.

But while they were busy with other important stuff, there was another source of protection in the city, which made the citizens feel even safer…most of the time.

-**Spyro's POV**-

My name is _Spyro_ and I'm a purple dragon who lives here in Warfang. There's more to my life than hatching from an egg and being raised by a family of dragonflies, for starters, I was a _rare _purple dragon, possibly the only one of my species so far.

When I came here with my family, I managed to get an audience with the Dragon Counsel and they decided to train me. They taught me how to use my abilities and now I protect the city from any creeps that come here to start trouble.

However, I wasn't really doing much today. It was a warm sunny day and there wasn't anything going on, so I decided to take a break. I was trying out something a friend of mine made, he called it a skateboard.

I rode it down the street at a fast speed with my foster-brother, _Sparx_, holding on to one of my horns as the rushing air blew against our bodies. "Whooo-hooo! This is so cool!" I yelled with a large smile on my face.

"This is terrifying! I still don't think this was a good idea, Spyro!" Sparx said as he held on to my horn with all his might.

"C'mon, Sparx! Live a little! Throw your hands in the air and enjoy it!" I yelled as I did tricks on the skateboard.

"I'd rather not!" Sparx replied in a growl.

As I kept riding the skateboard down the street, I zoomed past two cheetah-people; accidently making them drop the crates they were holding.

As I kept riding the skateboard away, I looked back at them with a slightly concerned look on my face. "Sorry guys!" I called back to them.

From the shrinking distance, I saw them shaking their fists at me. "Watch it, Spyro! You're gonna hurt someone!" one of them yelled at me.

As we got further away from them, I looked up at Sparx. "Yeah, like I'm ever gonna hurt anyone on this." I said in disbelief.

Sparx then looked up a-head and his eyes widened. "Urrr…actually, you are gonna hurt someone." he said.

"Oh yeah? Who?" I asked with a raised eye-brow.

"US!" Sparx yelled as he managed to point to something up ahead.

I looked to what he was pointing at and my eyes widened once I realized I was heading right towards a fruit-stand. I quickly leaned to the left, making the skateboard role in that direction and dodging the fruit-stand. However, I was now moving out of control and I was definitely going to crash.

I managed to steer myself towards a pile of soft flower-bags and I crashed into them. Sparx and I flung off the skateboard and landed on the bags. After a few seconds of calm breathing, I started laughing at the rush I just experienced. "Hahaha! That was awesome!" I said with a cheerful smile.

Sparx pulled his head out of one of the bags and glared at me. "No...*pant, pant*…that was horrible, lets never do it again!" he said before he brushed the flower off his face with his small yellow hand.

I rolled over back onto my clams and stepped off the bags and back onto the street. "Come on, Sparx. It wasn't that bad, it was a real thrill." I said with a simple smile.

Sparx flew up in front of me. "Maybe for you, but I don't like fast things. You know I don't, remember when that incident in the mole mines? You know, the one with the mine cart?" he asked with his arms crossed as he raised his eye-brow at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, like it was _my_ fault you couldn't hold on tight enough. Look, some things that happened that day didn't really go as well as we planned." I said.

"It took me half-an-hour to find you!" Sparx snapped.

"Well…you found me, didn't you? So stop crying about it." I said. With a huff from Sparx, the conversation was over.

At that moment, a young mole ran up to us. "Spyro? I saw the whole thing from the top of the street. That was a wicked wipe-out, are you guys ok?" he asked.

"Don't worry, Bugsy. We've taken tougher beatings." I said with a smirk on my face.

"You can say that again." Sparx said under with breath with his arms still crossed.

Bugsy picked up his skateboard and held it under his arm. "Nothing's too tough for you, aye Spyro? Always ready to take a wallop when necessary." He said with a simple smile.

I smirked again. "You know me, always ready for action." I said.

Suddenly, we heard a big commotion coming from further down the street. An adult mole ran up to me with a look of panic on his face. "Spyro, you need to help! A group of Trolls are robbing the Treasure Hold!" he said.

I surprisingly grew excited over this and looked at Bugsy. "Speaking of which, gotta fly." I said before I took off into the air and flew towards the source of the commotion, Sparx followed behind.

-A minute later-

I stopped in mid-air as I saw the trolls down below carrying gold valuables out of the Treasure Hold and into a wooden wagon. That's when I saw a big troll with a spikey helmet on his head and a large mace in his hand. That must've been the leader.

"Get the rest of this gold in the wagon!" the leader ordered.

"Sure thing, boss. But what about the dragons? Won't they come for us?" one of the trolls asked as he carried a bunch of gold to the wagon.

"Don't worry about that, we've got an advantage." The leader troll said as he looked over to a family of moles that they were holding hostage.

I landed on the roof of one of the nearby builds, Sparx and I looked down at the trolls trying to form a plan of attack. "Dude, they have hostages. This ain't gonna be easy." Sparx said.

"I know….maybe we should free them first and then go for the trolls." I said before I looked at Sparx. "You distract the trolls, I'll free the hostages." I said.

Sparx looked at me with fright. "What? Why can't you distract them and I free the hostages?" he asked.

"Because you're too small for them to catch, you'll keep them busy longer. Plus, you have tiny hands, how are you gonna untie the ropes?" I asked with a raised eye-brow.

Sparx was about to say something before he stopped and thought about what I said. "Good point. Ok, we got a plan." He said with a confident yet nervous voice.

With that, we flew down towards the trolls. While I landed behind them, Sparx hovered in front of the leader. "Hey, how's it going. Wow, you have a face only a-…you know what? Never-mind, even your own mother couldn't love that face." Sparx said.

The leader growled in anger. "What did you say about my mom?" he said before he tried to swat Sparx with his hand, but he kept missing.

While he was distracting the trolls, I sneaked up to the trapped moles and started scratching the robes with my claws.

After a few failed swats, the troll leader got annoyed and raised his mace. Sparx grew a terrified look and buzzed away as the troll brought his mace down. Having missed, it hit the ground and cracked it.

He kept trying to his Sparx with his mace until he accidently hit one of his own men one the head; denting that troll's helmet. The troll yelled out in pain as he held his head.

The troll leader too no notice of his action and just focused on Sparx.

The other toll managed to pull his helmet off before he pulled out his own smaller mace and hit the leader's back with it; making him stumble slightly.

The leader, now more than angry, spun around and whacked the smaller troll with his mace. The strong impact sent the troll flying and he crashed into a fish stand. He groaned in pain as one of the fish landed on his head.

The leader smirked with victory until her noticed me clawing at the hostages ropes. "Hey!" he yelled.

I stopped what I was doing and looked at him. "Oh dang." I said to myself.

The leader looked into the Treasure Hold and whistled with his fingers. After a few seconds, the other trolls came out and saw me. They each pulled out there weapons and started moving towards me.

The minute the rope broke and the hostages were free to go, I stepped away and faced the trolls. "Now guys, stop were you are and drop your weapons! You're surrounded!" I lied, hoping they'd be stupid enough to fall for it, they usually were.

However they didn't buy it, well…one did, he dropped his weapon and held his hands up in the air. The other trolls looked at him awkwardly before he realised his stupidity and picked his weapon back up.

As the trolls continued to come towards me, I knew what this meant, it was time for some major action. I breathed fire in front of them and they backed away, holding their arms up in front of their faces to shield themselves from the heat.

While they were doing this, I pounced through the flames and landed on one of the trolls. With the troll in my grasp, I took off a few feet into the air before I dropped and slammed him into the ground.

With him down, one of the other trolls rushed over to me with a long sharp blade. I quickly moved out of the way as he swung it down to me, causing it to accidently stab into the ground. Before he could pull it out, I pressed both my front-claws down on it so it wouldn't come out.

"Hey, guess what?" I asked with a smirk.

The troll looked at me curiously only to see me swing around and whack him in the face with my tail; knocking him down.

Just then, another troll came over to me with a flail in his hand. This flail was different than the ones I've seen in the past, this one had a very long chain. He had part of the chain in his hand and was swinging to ball part around.

He chuckled darkled before he threw the ball part at me. I quickly dodged and it hit the ground in front of me, but the troll just pulled it back by the chain and did it again. I dodged every one of his attacks, but he just kept going.

While doing this, the spiked ball hit a few of the food-stands and destroyed them. Eventually, I got bored of this. The next time he threw the spiked ball at me, I dodged it and quickly grabbed the chain; catching the troll by surprise.

I then yanked the troll towards me and punched him in the face; also knocking him down.

For a second, I thought it was just em and the leader left, until the troll who hit the fish-stand got back up and grabbed his weapon. He bushed all the fishes off him before he came towards me with a growling face.

I was about to go for him until Sparx appeared and hovered in front of his face. Due to Sparx's bright glow, troll couldn't see properly. He tried to whack Sparx away, but he kept missing. "No, not a chance, sorry, try again." Sparx said as he kept dodging the troll's hand.

While I was watching Sparx annoy him, the troll behind me got up and grabbed the flail. He crept up behind me while twirling the ball part around over his head.

However, I knew he was there, the rattling chain noise made it clear. As the troll threw the ball-part towards me, I quickly leaped out of the way and it shot passed me.

Sparx then flew upwards away from the troll he was annoying and the ball-part of the flail hit him by accident; knocking him down and out.

The troll holding the flail looked at what he did and covered his mouth with his hand. "Oops." He said.

I walked up beside him and smirked. "Big oops." I said before I breathed fire at him and the back of his pants caught fire.

The troll yelled in fright as he slapped his pants to try and put out the flames. Unsuccessful, he ran off in panic until he saw a barrel of water and jumped into it.

Once he was in the barrel, the water put out the fire and he remerged from the barrel. He looked at me with anger as he tried to climb out of the barrel, but he was having trouble doing so. After a few seconds, he realized he was stuck in it. He yelled in anger as he tried to force himself out.

I chuckled at this before I decided to turn my attention to the leader. However, when I turned around to face him, he was gone. I looked around but I couldn't see him, or Sparx.

"Dragon!" a voice yelled. I looked up to where it came from and saw the troll leader standing on one of the low builds, with Sparx in his grasp. "Surrender, or I squish you little friend." He said.

"Don't worry about me, bro, just kick this guy's butt!" Sparx said as he tried to pull himself out of the troll's grasp.

The troll looked at him. "Oh shut up or I'll squeeze you so hard your head will burst!" he threatened angrily.

I watched this with concern. "Ok, ok…just don't hurt him or anything." I said, hoping he'd leave Sparx alone.

The troll looked down at me and smirked wickedly. "That's better. Now…you're gonna be a good little dragon and get the rest of the gold out of that building. Then, you're gonna load it up in our wagon. And finally, you're gonna just sit there while each of us take turns in beating you to a bloody pul-UFF" he was interrupted by something whacking him at the back of the head. "…Ow…" he said before he fell forward and fell off the roof.

He landed on a bunch of wooden crates and was now unconscious.

Seeing this, I rushed over to where the troll landed and searched around for Sparx. "Sparx! Sparx!" I said with worry as I moved the pieces of broken wood one-by-one.

I then moved one aside and found Sparx lying down. "Sparx! Are you alright?" I asked as I picked him up in my claw.

Sparx opened his eyes and leaned up. "Urr…never better." He said in a daze.

Once I knew he was ok, I looked at the troll in confusion. "I didn't do that, what hit him?" I asked myself before I looked up to the roof to see what or who hit him.

That's when I saw a tall elderly man in a long blue robe. He had a big white beard and was wearing a blue helmet with two horns on it. He was also holding a long sceptre in his hand. "Well that fellow was annoying. Are you alright, young dragon?" He asked as he looked down at me.

I looked up at him in confusion. "Urr…yeah, thanks…I had it under control, by the way. I was just waiting for the right moment." I stated.

"Yes, that's what you do, isn't it? You study your opponents and used what you learn to your advantage. A very skilful method, Spyro." He said before he used a ladder to climb down from the roof and walked up to me.

I tilted my head in confusion. "Hey, how did you know my name?" I asked curiously.

The man chuckled. "Who doesn't know your name? Over the years, you've made quite a reputation for yourself. Your very well known by many people." He said.

Sparx and I looked at each other before we looked at him again. "Urr, thanks…look, I'd love to talk some more, but these trolls aren't gonna lock themselves up, I really need to get the guards over here." I said.

The man raised his hand up. "No need, Spyro. I've already alerted them." he stated.

At that moment, a few cheetah guards and dragons rushed up from down the street and immediately went over to the trolls. A dragon came over to us and grabbed the leader troll with his claws before carrying him over to the others.

In a matter of minutes, the guard were taking the trolls away in shackles. Except for the troll stuck in the barrel, they rolled him away. Once they were taken care of, I looked back up at the man. "Thanks…again. But now here's the bigger question, who are you anyway?" I asked.

"Of course, let me introduce myself. I am _Master Eon_." Eon said with a kind smile.

My eyes then widened once I heard this. "Master Eon? As in, from Skylands?" I said as my excitement started to grow. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe it! You're Master Eon! The most powerful _Portal Master_ in the world! I've learned so much about you, you're a true inspiration to me." I said.

He gave me a pleased smile. "I'm happy to hear that, Spyro. I've heard a lot about you as-well." He said.

Just as I was about to _fan-out _again, a question came to mind. "Wait a minute, what are you doing so far away from Skylands?" I asked.

"I'm glad you asked." Eon said before he reached into his robe with his free hand and pulled out a scroll. "You see, Spyro. For…_important reasons_, I am personally forming a team of the best defenders in the world. I have travelled to many lands in search of recruits, and I usually find them easily. But now, I turn my attention to you." he said.

"Me?" I asked curiously.

"Him?" Sparx said in confusion while hovering beside me.

Eon nodded. "Yes. Will you, Spyro, join this team? Will you become…a _Skylander_?" He asked as he held the scroll down to me.

I didn't know what to say, mostly because I didn't fully understand. I took the scroll with my claw and opened it. "A Skylander?" I asked in confusion before I started reading the scroll.

"Like I said, it's a special team of the best-of-the-best. Sometimes I seek out new recruits myself, sometimes they come to me. In this case, I came to you. So what do you think?" Eon asked.

After reading the scroll, I looked back up at him with uncertainty. "I…I don't know. I mean, it would be an honour, really. But I just can't leave Warfang. My friends are here, my family, I can't leave them unprotected like that. I…I have a duty to this city." I stated.

"Well in the end, Spyro, it's completely up to you. I can't force you to agree, it's you choice and your choice alone. But I know what your heart desires…you want adventure, thrill, and to see what's beyond more that the walls of this city. If you join the Skylanders, I can promise you exactly that." Eon said before he walked past me and went down the street.

I watched him go until he stopped halfway and looked back at me. "Just think about it, Spyro. And when you've made your choice, see me in the palace. And if you refuse, I'll understand." He said before he turned his head away and continued walking down the street; leaving me and Sparx alone with our thoughts.

Sparx and I looked at each other before we looked at the scroll in my claw. Sparx then read one of the sentences out-loud. "_A once in a lifetime opportunity to show to everyone how much of a hero you really are_." He said before he looked at me. "Sound promising, think we should go for it?" he asked.

I honestly didn't know what to do. A chance for a new adventure, meet new people and see new sights. But what about this city, can I really leave it behind? "I…I'll think about it over dinner, Sparx." I said.

"Good idea, can't think straight on an empty stomach. Speaking of which, it's getting close to dinner now. We better get home." Sparx said before he buzzed away towards home.

I sighed before I took off into the air and followed him.

**Later: My house**

Once dinner was ready, me and my family sat by a table and eat our food. While Sparx and my parents, who were also Dragonflies, had fresh butterflies, I had a piece of stake.

However, I wasn't eating it, I was just slowly moving it up and down with my finger. How could I eat? I had too much on my mind.

"You should've seen him, Dad! The troll was coming at him with a big sword-like thing, then boom! Spyro smacked him with his tail as-if he was a fly. Haha, he was awesome!"

And Sparx going on about my battle with the trolls wasn't helping at all, especially with his mouth full!

My Dad swallowed his food and looked at us. "Sounds like you boys had quite a day." he said before he focused on me. "Tell me, Spyro. Was this 'troll leader' and ugly little gimp? Or was he an improvement of other trolls?" he joked.

I was lost in my own thoughts so much that it took me a few seconds to realize he was saying something to me. "Huh? Yeah, he was a jerk." I said.

My Mom then looked at me with concern. "Spyro, are you alright? You've barely touched your food. Is there something bothering you?" she asked.

"He's just busy thinking. That Portal Master guy, Eon, came here today. He offered Spyro a place in some sort of team, what did he call 'em? Skyleaders, or something?" Sparx said, trying to explain.

"Skylanders." I corrected him.

Sparx waved his hand. "Whatever." He said before he looked at our parents again. "Anyway, he asked Spyro to join and he doesn't know what to do." he said before he shoved another butterfly in his mouth.

My Mom looked at me with interest. "Master Eon? Isn't he the guy you studied about in the palace library? Oh, this sounds important, maybe you should do it." she said.

I looked at her. "Mom, I can't just leave Warfang like that. I'm trusted to protect this city, like I did today. I feel like I want to go, but…I just can't do it." I said.

My Dad took notice of our conversation and joined in. "Spyro, you've wanted to work with Master Eon ever since you started reading about him. And now that you've been offered a place by his side, you suddenly lost interest? That isn't like you, son." He said.

I looked at my Dad. "I never actually thought the opportunity would come. It's just…I don't think I can leave my home. When Sparx and I used to go on those adventures, it was different, we'd always come back. This time…we may be gone longer than ever. I just think I can bring myself to that." I said.

My Dad flew off his seat and buzzed over to me. "Spyro…son…" he said as he placed his small hand on my shoulder.

But before he could continue, I stood up. "I need to be alone for a while." I said as I walked over to the stairs and went up to my room, Sparx and my parents watched with puzzling faces.

After reaching my room, I went out the window and up to the roof so I could have some quiet time alone. I usually come up here because not only is it a peaceful place to think, but because there was a great view of the city.

As I thought about the situation, I paced around the roof, drew in the dust on the floor, or just simply sat still for a while. Right now, I was pacing back and forth. "I can't believe this. I've been through so much in my life, but this has to be the hardest thing ever. I don't want to leave everything I have, but if I refuse Eon's offer, the opportunity may never come again." I said to myself before I stopped and looked out to the horizon.

As I watched the sun go down, I remembered Eon's words. "_You want adventure, thrill, and to see what's beyond more that the walls of this city. If you join the Skylanders, I can promise you exactly that_." His voice said in my head.

I sighed before I lied down on my stomach and watched the sky. As I watched the sky grow darker, I began to sing to myself out-loud.

**Me: **_"I have often dreamed…of a far off place. Where a great warm welcome will be waiting for me…_

_Where the crowds would cheer…when they see my face. And a voice keeps sayin', 'this is where I'm meant to beee!'_

_I will find my way…I can go the distance. _

_I'll be there someday…if I can be strong._

_I know every mile…will be worth my while_

_I would go most anywhere to feel like I…belooong." _

I then stopped and continued to look up at the sky as the sun went down.

-A few minutes later-

The sky had turned dark and the stars were now out. My Dad flew up to the roof and saw me looking up at the moon. He buzzed over to me and hovered beside me. "Hey son…everything ok?" he asked.

I turned my head to face him. "Yeah, I'm much calmer now that I've been up here for a while. *Sigh* But I still don't know what to do." I admitted.

My Dad looked up at the sky with me before he spoke. "I think you should go for it." he stated.

I looked at him with surprise. "What? B-But Dad, I can't just-"

"I know how you feel about this, Spyro. But the fact is, you've been waiting for this opportunity all your life. This is probably your one chance and I don't want to see you miss it. So tomorrow, go to Eon, join these Skylanders and live your dream." He said as he turned his head to face me.

But I still wasn't sure. "But Dad…what about you guys? What about Warfang?" I asked,

"I'm sure the council will figure out something. But you should go and do what you've always wanted to do, after everything you've done for us, you deserve it" My Dad said with a kind smile.

I returned his smile before we shared a gentle hug. "Thanks Dad." I said.

"You're welcome, son." My Dad said before we separated. "Now come on, you're Mother's worried about you." he said.

With a nod, we both flew down to the street and went back inside the house. Once we settled things with Sparx and Mom, I heated up my stake and ate it. The rest of the night was nice and peaceful.

**The next day**

Overnight, I had decided to accept Eon's offer and go with him. But first, I had to visit him at the palace. Hopefully he was still there.

I was standing outside the house with Sparx and my parents, my Mom was checking all over my body to make sure I looked right. "Did you brush your teeth? Clean your horns? Did you remember to use mouthwash? You don't want your breath smelling like ash when you meet up with Eon, do you?" she asked.

Sparx and I used to get annoyed when she did this, but we learned to deal with it. "Yeah, Mom, I've done all those things." I said with a simple smile.

Dad then buzzed over to us and placed his hands on Mom's arms. "Don't worry, honey, he looks fine." He said before he released her and looked at me. "Now Spyro, remember to be polite and keep your chin up." he said with a smile.

"Don't worry, Dad, I will. I don't know what'll happen if I agree to become a Skylander, but…if it comes to me actually leaving Warfang…" I said, having trouble finishing it.

"We'll support your choice all the way, Spyro. Let's just see what happens, ok?" My Dad said.

I gave him a weak smile. "Yeah…sure, Dad." I said before I looked at Sparx. "Sparx, whatever happens, I'll come back. I won't go without saying goodbye." I said.

"Hey I know you will. Otherwise, I'd hunt you down and make you pay big time." Sparx joked.

I chuckled. "I bet you will." I said before I turned my head and looked over to the palace a few miles away from here. "Well…here I go." I said out-loud.

"Good luck, son." My Mom said.

I looked at her and smiled. "Thanks." I said before I took off into the air and flew towards the palace; Sparx and my parents watched as I flew further away from them.

Along the way, I continued the song from last night.

**Me: **_"I am on my way…I can go the distance._

_I don't care how far, somehow I'll be strong._

_I know every mile…will be worth my while._

_I will go most anywhere to find where I belooong!" _

I finished singing as I go closer to the palace.

After a few short minutes, I landed in front of the main doors to the palace and the dragon guards allowed me to go inside. As I walked through the palace lobby, I saw one of the dragon council members talking with Eon at the end of the room.

As I walked over to them, they eventually noticed me. "Ah, Spyro. I was beginning to wonder if you were going to come." The council member, known as _Cyril the Ice Dragon_, said.

I stopped in front of them and looked at him. "Sorry Cyril, I had to think a few things over." I stated.

"Does this mean you made your decoction?" Eon asked, giving me his full attention.

I turned my head to face him. "Yes, Master Eon, I have." I said before built up every bit of confidence I had and gave him my answer. "I'll do it, I'll join the Skylanders." I said.

Eon gave me a curious look. "Are you sure, Spyro. You don't have to if you don't want to." he said.

"I know, but I do want to. I'm ready for it." I said before I looked at Cyril. "I just hope you'll be able to handle protecting Warfang without me." I said.

"Don't worry about that, Spyro. We've been protecting Warfang since it was build thousands of years ago. I'm sure we'll handle it just as well as we did back then." Cyril said with a positive smile.

I returned my attention to Eon. "Then it's settled then, I'll go with you back to Skylands and join your team." I said.

Eon gave me a pleased smile. "Excellent. But before we get ready to leave, I should run a few things with you about where you're going and who you'll meat" he said before he turned around and started walking down the hall. "Walk with me." he said.

With that, I rushed up beside him and walked with him down the hall as he told me more about Skylands and the Skylanders.

All the while, a tall figure with pointy ears watched in the shadows. "Uh-oh, the master's not gonna like this." He said before he managed to run out of the palace unseen.

**Later that afternoon: Warfang Air-docks **

Through-out the day, Eon told me about the Skylanders. He told me how they only started training last month and they really hadn't made any progress yet.

I asked why and he said that everyone had trouble getting along. I was curious as to why that was, but he just said that I would understand when I meet them.

But as the day got closer to its end, I was preparing for the hardest part of this decision, leaving Warfang.

Me, Sparx and our parents were at the Air-docks where a hot-air balloon waited to take me to Skylands. All my friends were here to see me off and some of the members of the dragon council were here as-well.

Master Eon stood by a Mabu guy in a pilots outfit, he was getting the balloon ready to go by untying the binds holding it to the docks.

Before coming here, I was able to pack some of my belongings in a small bag that I had tied around my body. I sighed with a bit of sadness before I turned around to face my family. "It's almost time for me to go." I said sadly.

"We know…we'll miss you, Spyro, but this is your big chance. You should be happy you finally get to live your dream." My Dad said.

"I try to be…but when I think at everything I have here, everything I've done…I just can't bring myself to smile." I said as I hung my head.

My Mom buzzed over to me and placed her hand on my chin, she then lifted my head up. "Keep your chin up, Spyro. You'll do great things out there, we all know you will. You just need to look forward rather than back. Besides, this isn't goodbye forever, you'll be back one day and we'll be waiting." she said wisely.

I gave her a loving smile. "Thanks Mom." I said.

After she moved back away from me, Sparx came over to me. "So this is it, huh? Leaving your own brother here alone…no regrets, no looking back, that sort of things." he said with his arms crossed while looking away from me.

"I'm not leaving you behind, Sparx. I want you to come with me, I really do…but I'm not sure Master Eon will let you." I stated.

Sparx then looked at me firmly. "Well who's he to decide that? I'm your own brother, I should be allowed to come with you, especially after everything we've been through. You wouldn't have lasted this long without me, I'm as much of a hero as you. Doesn't he see Skylander potential in me?" he asked.

"Not really." Eon said as he came over to us. "But I do see something else. You were right just now, you've helped Spyro through thick-and-thin and that's why he's come this far. If you want, young Sparx, you can come with us to Skylands and keep Spyro company." He said with a friendly smile.

Sparx and I looked at each other with surprise before we looked back up at him. "You're serious? You don't think I'll be in the way or something?" Sparx asked.

"Of course not. If you want to come with Spyro, you may, it's not for me to decide." Eon said.

We both couldn't believe this. Sparx was able to come with me to Skylands, maybe now I won't feel so lonely out there. I looked at Sparx. "Hear that, Sparx? You can come with me! So how 'bout it, bro? Up for another adventure?" I asked.

"Am I? Where do I sign?" Sparx said in excitement before he realized out parents were right behind him. "Urr…I mean, if it's cool with you guys." He said.

My Dad chuckled. "Haha, yes Sparx, we're cool with it." he said before he moved closer to him. "Just take care of Spyro, you know how much trouble he can usually get into." He said whispered to him so I wouldn't hear.

Sparx nodded in agreement before he buzzed over to me and hovered beside my head.

Just then, the Mabu turned around to face us. "Ok guys, the balloons up and ready to go, go, go." He said while rubbing his hands together.

Knowing we were about to leave, we turned to face our parents and we each hugged them lovingly. When we finished, they smiled proudly at us. "Make us proud, boys." Dad said.

"We will, Dad. I promise." I said before we both turned around and walked across the dock to the balloon.

Once we reached the balloon, I entered the basket part and got prepared for the ride. Sparx and I looked back at our family and friends and waved goodbye to them. They all waved back.

I then noticed Eon wasn't in the basket with us, he wasn't even coming towards us, he was just standing on the docks looking at us. "Are you coming, Master Eon?" I asked.

Eon shook his head. "No, I have my own method of traveling. I'll be back in Skylands by the time you arrive." He said with a calming smile.

I didn't know what method that could be, but I wasn't going to bother him with any more questions, so I just went back to waving goodbye to everyone.

Meanwhile, the Mabu walked into the basket with us and closed the entrance behind him. He worked a few gears and the balloon started lifting off into the air, getting higher and higher away from the ground.

We kept waving down to our friends and family until we go so high that we were above some of the close; blocking Warfang from our sights.

Once we were at a steady pace, the Mabu turned to face us and smiled. "High there, fella. Let me introduce myself, the name's _Flynn_, Captain Flynn to be precise. Also known as_ the best pilot in all of Skylands_. No doubt you've probably heard of me." he said with a bit of pride.

We looked at him awkwardly. "Urr…no, sorry, we've never heard a name like that before." I stated.

The made Flynn lose his proud smile. "Oh…well you'll probably hear more about me when we're in Skylands. You're gonna love it there, by the way. Beautiful sceneries, sunny skies, nice people. It's almost as awesome as…well…me." he said with what I think was supposed to be a charming smile.

Sparx and I looked at each other before we looked at him. "Okay...well…I'm just gonna spread my wings for a while." I said before I leaped out of the basket and began to fly along-side the balloon.

A few minutes later, the night-time came and I was doing flying tricks through the clouds, all the while making sure didn't lose sight of the balloon.

The feeling of free-flying was so good. I spent so long in Warfang that I almost forgot what it was like to fly in a big open space, and the cool air made it feel so much better.

I looked over to the basket under the balloon to see Sparx and Flynn were still away. Sparx was relaxing at the bottom of the basket while Flynn was working the controls.

As I looked out at the dark sky ahead of us, I thought about what was happening right now. I still couldn't believe I was going to Skylands to learn from Master Eon himself, and to become one of his so-called Skylanders.

This was it, after 3 years of peace, I was back in the adventure game. In other words, this was my big come-back. The moment I realized this, I began to sing my song again one last time while doing more tricks in the sky.

**Me: **_"I will beat the odds!…I can go the distance!_

_I will face the word!...Fearless, proud and strong!_

_I will please the Gods!...I can go the distance!_

'_Till I find my hero's welcome right – where I beloooooong!"_

I then finished as I continued to fly beside the balloon to our destination.

But while I was lost in my own fantasy, Sparx and Flynn stared at me with raised eye-brows. "Urr…does he do that a lot?" Flynn asked curiously.

"Not always, just last night and I could've sworn he did it earlier today." Sparx answered before he looked at Flynn. "Weird, isn't he?" he asked.

Flynn turned his head around and looked down to him. "Yep…and that's why you guys are gonna fit right in." he said before he returned his attention to his flying.

Sparx rested his hands behind his head and closed his eyes to relax some more.

Meanwhile, I was still flying freely through the clouds, enjoying the cool air and starry sky while it lasted.

All night we kept moving forward, further away from home and closer to a new land where even I don't know what could be waiting for us.

I'll tell you one thing though, I'm looking forward to finding out.

**Hope you enjoyed my first chapter of this new story.**

**The song I used in this chapter was called "**_**Go the Distance**_**" from the Disney film "**_**Hercules**_**". I know it was weird how it was split into 3 parts, but that's how it is in the movie so it'll have to work. I don't own anything.**

_**Pony news**_**: Yeah, just because this is a different story doesn't mean I won't fill you in on all the latest FIM news. And to those who are new here, I'm a Brony, just so we're clear.**

**The new episode tomorrow will feature Spike as the main character again. And this time, he's gonna get some real love at the Crystal Empire, this'll make up for not inviting him to that whole **_**Welcoming the**__**Games Inspector**_** thing.**

**In other news, an early clip of the first part of the Season final has already been released. I've only seen a small bit of it, but it had Discord in it, so it has to be good.**

**Please remember to review.**

**Next chapter will be up sometime after the next chapter of **_**A Wish Come True**_**.**


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to Skylands

**Hello everyone, welcome back.**

**My holiday in Gran Canaria was great. I'll tell you more about it in the next chapter of my other story.**

**Anyway, sorry this has taken so long to come up, I've had a lot on my plate lately, including making my own animated YouTube video.**

**Please enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 2: Welcome to Skylands

After leaving our home in Warfang, Sparx and I were now on our way to Skylands, where I would begin my new life and become the hero I know I can be.

We've been flying in the hot-air balloon for a full day. At some points, I had to get out of the basket and fly around the balloon just to spread my wings and get some space. It was a long and boring flight, but it was worth it.

But right now, it was night time and Sparx and I were fast asleep. Flynn, on the other hand, was still awake, he _is_ the balloon flyer after all. He hasn't slept since we took off, but he doesn't show any sign of tiredness.

However, while he was working the controls, Flynn kept dozing off and immediately waking himself back up. Every time this happened, he tried his best to stay awake, even though he couldn't.

As the sun rose up from the horizon, the skies began to turn from dark to bright. Flynn looked out to the distance and saw something that made him smile. "Finally." He said to himself before he turned around to see us still sleeping.

Flynn walked over to us and kneeled down. "Hey, dude, wake up." he said as he shook my body with his hand.

I groaned. "Mom…I don't wanna go to the Dragonfly Market…everyone there keeps staring at me." I said in my sleep.

Flynn rolled his eyes. "This guy has problems." He said under his breath before he shook me harder. "WAKE UP, KID!" he said loudly.

"AH!" Me and Sparx yelled with fright as loud voice woke us up. Sparx shot up in mid-air. "What goin' on? Are we goin' down? WE'RE GOIN' DOWN!" he yelled in panic.

Once I stood up, I quickly turned around to face Sparx. "Whow, easy Sparx, we're not crashing." I said, trying to calm him down.

After hearing that, Sparx began to take deep breaths as he looked around to see that we were indeed not crashing. Once he was calm, he looked at me. "Ok…ok…I'm cool…sorry. I've just never been one of these things before." He said.

I then turned my attention to Flynn. "Was the yelling really necessary?" I asked with a raised eye-brow.

Flynn nodded. "Yep." He said before he walked over to the front of the basket and looked back at me. "You gonna want to see this." He said with a smirk.

With Sparx buzzing beside me, I walked up beside Flynn and looked out to the distance. That's when we saw them, a bunch of giant islands floating in the middle of the sky. Each one was big enough to carry an entire city or two, some even did, along with forests, towns, you name it.

"My friends…welcome to Skylands." Flynn said as he looked out at his beautiful home.

As we pasted some of the islands, Sparx and I examined them with awe. In all our travels and adventures, we had never seen anything like this.

Some of the civilians on the islands watched us as the balloon past by them. I wondered why they were taking such notice, maybe they knew it meant a new Skylander had arrived. One thing was certain, we were attracting a lot of attention.

A few minutes later, Sparx and I noticed that we were heading right towards a really big island. Out of all the islands we've seen so far, this one was the biggest.

As we got closer to it, we noticed the features on it. There was a forest, a field, a lagoon, a beach, lava ponds, a dead-looking area, and what I presumed was Eon's palace. However, these areas were separated from each other for some reason, but something told me I would find out why soon enough.

"Whow." I said before I turned my head to face Flynn. "What's this place, Flynn?" I asked curiously.

"Well my little purple friend, this is where Master Eon's gonna meet you, then he'll most likely introduce you to the other Skylanders." Flynn stated. He then looked at his watch to check the time. "Speaking of which, I better get you guys down there. Don't wanna be late…it might hurt my reputation." He said before he started working some of the controls.

As the balloon floated down to the island, I started to get curious about some of the areas, like the lava ponds and graveyard. "Hey Flynn, what's with the volcanic-looking land and lakes and stuff?" I asked without taking my eyes off the land below.

"Oh those places? They're areas for the other Skylanders, you know, to make them feel more at home. Most of them stay out of each other's area for personal reasons, don't ask me, I wasn't there all those years ago." Flynn answered.

After hearing that, I turned my head to face Flynn and gave him a confused look. "All those years ago?...W-What are you talking about? Who's down there?" I asked.

Flynn looked down at me. "You know, the big between different _Elemental Creatures_. Like _Water_ creatures hate _Fire_ Creatures, _Earth_ creatures hate _Air_ creatures, _Life_ hates _Undead_. It's been going on for thousands of years, how can you not know about it?" He asked.

I was shocked by this because I _did _know about it, I remembered the story all too well.

_A thousand years ago, all creatures in the world lived in harmony and were protected under the watchful eyes of the __**8 Giants**__, which each represented one of the eight __**Elements of the World. Magic**__, __**Water**__, __**Air**__,__** Life**__, __**Tech**__, __**Undead**__, __**Earth**__, and __**Fire**__. Legend has it that each of the Giants believed they could never work together as one, therefore they only looked out for themselves and their own people, separating the island into 8 sections, each redesigned for each Element. But when the Arkeyans attacked, the Giants disappeared. They managed to defeat the Arkeyans, but no-one knew where the Giants went, neither did anyone know which Giant delivered the final blow to the __**Arkeyan King, **__ending the war for good. Ever since then, creatures of the different Elements began to argue amongst each other. Each tribe believed the Giant that represented their Element was the one that ended the war, but none had any facts to prove it. The fighting soon became stronger until it wasn't about who ended the war or not, it was now about pure hatred the other Elements. Like the Giants, the Elemental Creatures took refuge on eight different islands and never made contact with each other. Even though this fight has gone on longer than anyone can remember, some believe the conflict will one day end, although it seems highly unlikely._

Once I was done memorising the story, I quickly looked at Flynn with wide eyes. "Whow, wait a minutes, you're saying the Skylanders are creatures of the different Elements of the World? And we're supposed to do what-now?" I asked.

"Master Eon said something about you guys working together to fight the dark forces or something." Flynn answered.

"Wh-…is everyone crazy? Creatures of the eight Elements can't work together, it's never been done, it can never be done. Why would Eon think it's possible?" I asked, beginning to panic more as we got closer to the ground.

"I don't know, kid, I just fly the balloon…awesomely, of course…you'll have to take that question up with the big bearded guy himself." Flynn said as he walked the controls a bit more.

I then turned my head to face Sparx. "Sparx, I don't know about this anymore. I knew we were gonna become part of something big, but I didn't know it meant this! I don't represent any of the Elements, I don't really want to." I said with worry.

"Dude, what's the problem? This is what you wanted, isn't it? You're gonna back out know because of a little never-ending fight? And what do you mean 'you don't really want to?', what's wrong with representing one of the Elements?" Sparx asked as he crossed his arms.

"If I become a member of an Element, it'll cause problems with the other tribes. I don't mind fighting things like trolls or Chompies, but I don't wanna start fights with good guys for no reason." I said.

"Relax bro, if you do run across some bad-looking guys, just…play the good guy and try not to cause trouble." Sparx said.

After thinking about what he said, I calmed down a little and nodded. "Alright…I'll be friendly. I mean, these guys can't be all bad, right? These guys have been at each other's throats for a long time, maybe it'll be good for them to see some kindness for a change." I said as my confidence grew with every word I said.

Sparx smiled. "That's the tough spirit I know." He said.

After a minute or two, the balloon landed in the middle of a green open field. Flynn opened the basket door and I walked out with Sparx following behind. "I hope you enjoyed the flight. Thank you for flying _Flynn airlines_ and I hope you'll come back again-" Flynn didn't finish his sentence and there was a loud thud sound.

Sparx and I turned our head around and saw Flynn lying on his back making a snoring sound. "Wow, must've been really tired." Sparx said.

I looked at Sparx with my eye-lids half closed. "Ya think?" I said before I turned my head back around to look at my surroundings. "Wow…this place is beautiful. Has a summery feel to it, doesn't it Sparx?" I asked without taking my eyes off the scenery.

Sparx looked at it with me and noticed some butterflies flapping around. "Yay, I mean, look at all the butterflies…those delicious-looking butterflies." Sparx answered with his mouth drooling slightly.

I turned my head to face Sparx. "Easy there, pal. We'll have some fun soon enough, first we need to meet up with Master Eon." I said before I looked around to see if I could see Eon anywhere.

I couldn't see him, but I did see someone in the distance coming entering the field, he was a short round guy wearing some sort of jacket. As he got closer to us, I managed to see him better. He was a short Mabu wearing a green jacket and a pair of glasses on his face.

Once he reached us, he stopped and panted from exhaustion. "Oh…finally…you've arrived, we've been wait for…you…" he said between pants.

Sparx and I looked at each other before me returned our attention to the Mabu. "Urr thanks…are you ok?" I asked.

He smiled at me. "Yes…I'm fine. I'm just a little out of breath, I'm not the best runner in Skylands." He said before he took a few more deep breaths, he continued this until he was ready to talk better. "Anyway, my name is _Hugo_, I'm master Eon's assistant. He sent me to tell you that he'll meet you later tonight, in the meantime, he wants me to take you to the camp you've been selected into." He said.

I stepped forward. "Whow…selected into? I don't get to choose?" I asked curiously.

"I'm afraid not…urrr…" Hugo said before he looked down at the checklist in his hand and then back up to me. "Spyro…every time there's a new Skylander with no Elemental history, the spirits choose which Element that Skylander is most fitted to represent. In your chase, given your magical skills and history, the spirits have made you a Magic Skylander. Therefore, you will stay in the Magic camp for now on. Is this a problem?" he asked curiously.

I thought about it for a moment before I shook my head. "I suppose not." I answered.

Hugo gave me a pleased smile. "That's great. Now just follow me and I'll take you to the Magic camp." He said before he turned around and started making his way towards a path at the end of the field, Sparx and I followed behind.

-A few minutes later-

After following Hugo for a while thought the forest, we soon entered an area that had eight paths leading a different direction. Each path had a sign next to it with a symbol on them, one had a red fire bolt, one had a blue water drop, one had a grey skull, and so on. "What's all this?" I asked curiously.

"These are the paths to the camps on the island. Each one leads to a different Elemental camp, recognized by the signs market with the flag of that Element." Hugo said before he pointed at the path with the fire bolt sign. "That path leads to the Fire Camp." He then pointed at the next path with the Gear sign. "That path leads to the Tech Camp." He then pointed next path the next path the with Leaf sign. "That one leads to the Life-"

"You not gonna tell us all of them, are ya? Because if so, I'm gonna go over by that tree and take a nap" Sparx asked with his arms crossed.

Hugo stopped talking and turned around to face Sparx. I smiled nervously and stepped forward. "Sorry about him, it's been a long trip, he probably just wants to relax." I said, trying to keep us from getting in trouble.

Hugo adjusted his glasses and spoke. "Oh I see…well in that case, I'll take you to the Magic Camp right away. The path to it is right over-"

"Hey! Hugo!" A voice called; stopping Hugo from finishing his sentence. We looked in the direction it came from and saw a fish-like guy walking over to us. If I remember correctly from my studies, he was a _Gillman_.

Once he reached us, he placed his hand on Hugo's shoulder. "Nice to see ya, man. Haven't seen you in a few days." he said.

"Sorry, _Gill Grunt_, I've been a little busy lately, especially with preparing for this new Skylander." Hugo answered.

Once the fish guy, who according to Hugo was called Gill Grunt, heard what Hugo said, he looked at me with interest. "New Skylander, huh? It's not another Earth one, is it?" he asked.

Hugo shook his head. "Not this time, this Skylander is going into the Magic Team. I was just about to take him to the Camp right now." he answered.

Gill Grunt walked over to us before he started walking around us with his hands behind his back. "Magic, huh? Good, the Magic Team is better than the rest anyway, especially the Earth Team." He said before he lowered his head down to me. "Here's some advice, stay clear of them." he whispered.

"Urr…thanks. Gill Grunt, right? My name's Spyro, and this is my friend, Sparx." I said as I pointed at Sparx.

"Hey, how's it goin'?" Sparx said as he waved his hand.

Gill the smiled. "Spyro, huh?...Well then, Spyro, just so we don't cause any trouble with the other Skylanders, I'm sure you'll have the right mind not to tell anyone we actually spoke to each other before you met the others. It could make you look bad." He said.

I was a bit confused by what he told me, but knowing I decided not to question him and agree. "…Sure thing, Gill. Discretion is what I do best." I said with a weak smile.

Sparx looked at me. "Ha, he _thinks_." He said in a low voice, but loud enough for us to hear. We just ignored him.

"Well, see ya later." Gill Grunt said before we made his way over to the path that led to the Water Camp.

Once he was gone, Hugo cleared his throat. "*Clears throat*…Now, where were we? Oh yes, the Magic Camp." He said before he turned around and made his way over to the Magic Camp path. "Please, follow me." he said.

With that, Sparx and I followed him down the path to go to the Magic Camp.

**A few minutes later: Magic Camp**

After arriving at the Magic Camp, Sparx and I examined the camp site. There was a small obstacle course, a fighting ring, dummies with targets on them, a large tent on the right-side of the camp, and finally a large purple crystal-like dome in the centre of the camp. My guesses were that dome was the main tent.

"Here we are, the Magic Camp. But don't be fooled by the outside, it's better inside the tent. I tell ya, the other Magic Skylanders wouldn't stop moaning until we got inside." Hugo said as me walked across the camp.

"Don't worry, I like it so far. By the way, where are these other Magic Skylanders?" I asked curiously.

Hugo turned his head around to face me. "Well they're not out here, break time isn't for another few minutes, so they must be inside the tent. I think you'll like them, they're very nice." He said with a small smile.

I returned it. "I bet I will." I said as we kept walking.

When we finally reached the crystal tend, Hugo open the door and we walked inside. I was surprised to see the placed was even bigger on the inside, which must be because it's a magic tend. "All the free rooms are on the right-side of the room, all the ones on the left are taken." Hugo said as he walked across the room.

Sparx and I were following him, but very slowly, we were too busy admiring the place. It was more like the inside of a fancy building than a tent.

There were a large number of different rooms that each had a sign on them saying what rooms they were. One had the word "Chemistry", one had the word "Spells", and there was one with a picture of a male Mabu and the door next to it had a picture of a female Mabu on it…urr…I suppose those were the bathrooms…still, not something you'd see in an average tent.

We stopped in the centre of the room and we looked upwards to see a second floor, and at the very top was a dome-ceiling made of stained-glass showing a picture of _Ninjini_, the Magic Giant.

All I could see on the second floor right now was more doors, but I'm sure there was more to it once I get up there.

Hugo looked around the room with a confused look on his face. "Huh, where is everyone?" he asked himself.

Sparx and I tried to help by looking around with him. Just then, we saw something in one of the rooms, it looked like someone was lying on a hammock. I turned to look at Hugo. "Urr…Hugo, there's someone in that room over there." I said while pointing at the room.

Hugo then looked in the direction I was pointing in and also saw the figure lying in the hammock. "Good eye, Spyro." He said before he made his way towards the resting man, we followed him.

After entering the guy's room, we walked over to im and stopped beside his hammock. He was a big guy in some sort of armoured suit. From the sound the snoring, he was defiantly asleep, we couldn't see his face do to a magazine lying on it. Sparx flew above the figure and read the cover of the magazine. "_Easier ways to make Potato Soup_…hmm, we could use that." He said in an interested voice.

Hugo rolled his eyes before he grabbed the magazine and pulled it off the guy's face. I was a little shocked to see the guy was in fact an Orc with a dragon skull on his head. Hugo but down the magazine and shook the Orc with his hand. "_Voodood_, wake up, there's someone I want you to meet." He said.

With a snort, the Orc known as Voodood woke up "Huh?" he said before he looked at Hugo. "Hugo? What're you doing here? You know what happens when I don't take my evening naps." He said as he climbed out of the hammock.

"I know, Voodood, but this is important." Hugo said before he looked at me. "This is Spyro, the new member of your team." He said.

Voodood came over and looked down at me. "A new recruit, huh? About time, we're getting pretty sick of being the only camp with one member short of the rest." He said before he held his hand down to me. "Nice to meet you, Spyro." He said kindly.

I then placed my claw on his hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you too, Voodood." I said with a smile.

Once we stopped shaking hands, Voodood noticed Sparx hovering beside me. "Hey, I thought this dome was designed to keep out bugs and other pests." He said to Hugo.

"Bug? Pest?!" Sparx said with growling face.

Hugo quickly stepped in. "Oh umm, that's not just any bug and he's definitely not a pest. He's Spyro's foster-brother, Sparx." He explained.

Voodood was a little surprised by this news before he looked at me & Sparx and smirked. "Foster-brother's right." He said in amusement.

"What's that supposed to me, buddy?" Sparx said with a glare in his eyes.

I looked up at Sparx. "Take it easy, Sparx. Don't do something you'll regret, remember what happened last time." I said, trying to keep him from doing something reckless.

Sparx turned to face me. "Hey that parrot had it comin'." He stated.

Voodood then looked down at Hugo. "For a small guy he has a big mouth." He said in a quiet voice.

Sparx then buzzed over to him with quick speed. "And I'm good a hearing too, fella, so watch who you're talkin' about." he said with a firm voice.

Hugo then quickly came up between the two. "Anyway, I think it's time to meet the rest of the Magic team." He said before he turned to face Voodood. "Voodood, can you handle this? I need to go to the palace and report to Master Eon." He said.

"Sure thing, Hugo. I can handle it." Voodood answered with a small smile.

Hugo returned his smile. "Thanks." He said before he turned to face us. "Good luck you two, and I hope we see each other again soon." He said.

"Same here, Hugo." I said kindly.

With that, Hugo walked out of the room and made his way out of the tent. Once he was gone, Voodood looked down at us. "Alright you two, follow me, it's time to meet your team mates." He said before he walked out of the room.

Sparx and I looked at each other before we followed him out of his room and joined him in the centre of the house. After that, Voodood picked up a bullhorn up off a small table and held it against his mouth. "Alright everyone, come out of your rooms, there's something here you'll probably like to see." He said through the bullhorn.

At that moment, the rest of the Magic Skylanders came out. 2 came from the end of the room, and the last 2 came down from the second floor. They leaped off the barrier and landed a few feet away from us.

I looked at them and examined their appearance. There was a floating girl in a hood with glowing white eyes, a beetle with a staff, a floating guy in a Tiki-mask, and a small blue bug guy. Voodood stepped forward. "Everyone, this is Spyro, he's the Magic team's new recruit." He said.

"Oh finally, I thought we'd never get a new one." The beetle guy said.

"And better yet, he's a dragon. They're very powerful." The hooded girl said.

The blue bug guy smirked. "Cool, a dragon! The Magic Camp just got a little more awesome, baby!" he said as he hopped up and down on the spot.

Voodood then turned his head to face me. "Spyro, this is my team." He said before his at his team. "That's _Star Strike_, _Dune Bug_, _Wrecking Ball_, and _Double Trouble_." He said.

"Hello, it's good to meet you all." I said with a slightly nervous smile.

The hooded girl known as Star Strike floated over to me and held her hand down to me. "Nice to meet you too, Spyro." She said I placed my claw on her hand and shook it.

We stopped as the blue bug known as Wrecking Ball came over to us. "He's a little short, isn't he?" he said out-loud.

Sparx looked down at him and crossed his arms. "Speak for yourself, blue boy." He said.

Wrecking Ball then looked up at his with surprise. "The dragonfly talks? Wow, I've heard of dragonfly civilization, but I've never thought such a thing even existed." He said.

"Maybe not here, but where we're from, there's lots." I stated.

"A talking bug in Skylands, that's so cool." The beetle known as Dune Bug said.

Wrecking Ball looked over to him. "What's so cool about it, you're a talking bug too." He said with a raised eye-brow.

Once he realised this, Dune Bug shifted his eyes left and right in awkwardness. "…Of course…I knew that, I just testing you…" he stated strongly.

I chuckled at this. "Haha, I can tell I'm gonna like it in this camp." I said.

Suddenly, there was a thud sound on the second floor. We all heard it and looked up at the second floor. "What was that? Is someone else in here?" I asked curiously.

Voodood's eyes then widened before he looked at us. "Hold up." he said before he counted the members in his team. "Someone's missing…where the heck's _Pop Fizz_?" he asked.

Sparx and I looked at him with confusion. "Urr…Pop Fizz?" Sparx said.

"Another Magic Skylander. He's a little weird, we think it has something to do with his soda." Star Strike said.

"Well I've already the rest of you, might as well meet him too." I said before I made my way over to the spiral-staircase that led up to the second floor with Sparx buzzing beside me.

"I'll come too, he should've come down when I called. This is the fourth time he's done this now." Voodood said in a firm tone as he followed me up the stairs.

Once we got up to the second floor, we made our way across the hallway until we saw came to a room with purple smoke coming out from underneath the door.

Voodood pushed the door open and we saw a small blue furry guy with big pointy ears at the end of the room. He was standing on a stool in front of a chemistry set that was giving off a lot of colourful smoke. All the lights in the room were off, but the bright glow from all the potions and test tubes were making it easy for us to see inside.

I presumed the creature working on the potions was in fact Pop Fizz.

Sparx and I watched as Pop Fizz grabbed a flask full of green glowing liquid and pick it up, he swirled it around before he poured it into another flask full of red liquid; making a small puff of smoke burst out of the top.

Voodood the flicked the light switch and the main light came on. "Ahh!" Pop Fizz said in pain as the sudden brightness hurt his protected eyes. Ignoring the goggles on his face, he placed his hands on his eyes to attempt to cover them.

Once his eyes got used to the light, Pop Fizz turned around and saw us. "Voodood! How many times have I told you not to do that!" he said as he removed his goggled; revealing his big yellow eyes.

"And how many times have I told you to come down when I call a team meeting? What are you doing up here anyway, Pop Fizz?" Voodood asked as we entered the room.

Pop Fizz then grew an excited smile. "Oh yeah, I've been working really hard a new experiment." He said as he jumped off the stool and ran across the room.

Voodood sighed. "Oh Pop, not another experiment. Every time you drag one of us up here to see your experiments, we always end up leave either with soot all over their faces, glowing some sort of ridicules colour, or giving off a large amount of radiation." He stated as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah, but those weren't probably studied. This time I got it, I'm sure of it, I bet my chemistry books on it." Pop Fizz said as he grabbed a few potions and ran back to the main table.

"You say that every time." Voodood stated with an unconvinced look.

"Well…this time I mean it." Pop Fizz said before he turned around and looked at me. "Urr, you, can you pass me that Pipette?" He asked as he pointed at something beside me.

I looked in the direction he was pointing in and saw what he meant. It was one of those small plastic nozzles that suck up water when you squeeze the top. I grabbed it with my claw and brought it over to Pop Fizz.

Once I reached him, I held it out to Pop Fizz and he took it with his hand. "Thanks." He said before he went back to work.

At that moment, Pop Fizz turned his head back around to face me. "Wait a minute, who're you?" he asked.

"I'm Spyro, I've just joined the Magic team today." I said before looked over to Sparx and motioned my claw to tell him to come over to me. Once he did, I looked at Pop Fizz again. "And this is my brother, Sparx." I said.

"How's it goin'?" Sparx said as he gave him a simple wave.

"Whow, a talking dragonfly. Something tells me things like this have already been said." Pop Fizz said as he walked on his potion.

"A few times too many, maybe." I said as we backed away from him to give him some space to work.

"So what's this potion do, Pop? Puke rainbows? Haha." Voodood chuckled.

Pop Fizz turned his head around to face Voodood with an unamused look. "No…not this time anyway." He said before he returned his attention to his work. "This is a shrinking potion, one drop, and enemies will shrink down to the size of…urr…that dragonfly over there." he said as he pointed at Sparx.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Voodood asked.

"Because you always do." Pop Fizz said before he looked at me. "He never has faith in me, he thinks I'm gonna blow the place up or something." he whispered before he continued his work.

Voodood rolled his eyes. "Ok, so when's this thing gonna be done. We have some work to take care of." He said.

"Just a moment." Pop Fizz said before he placed his hand on top of the flask he was holding and shook it around until turned blue. "Ok, now for the final piece." He said.

Pop Fizz then grabbed the pipette and stuck it in another flask filled with yellow liquid. After he sucked up a bit of it, he lifted it out and brought it over to the flask in his other hand. He rested the tip of the pipette on the edge of the flask and slowly squeezed the top.

As some of the yellow liquid was pushed out of the hole at the end of the pipette, it formed a drop that was slowly getting bigger. "Steady…steady…" Pop Fizz said to himself as he tried not to overdo it. We all watched closely as he did this.

But just as the drop was about to fall off the pipette and into the flask, something suddenly smashed through the window at the left side of the room and hit Pop Fizz; making him accidently squeeze the pipette top harder and all the yellow liquid squirted into the flask.

The blue water within the flask started to bubble wildly before…

**BOOOM!**

The whole thing exploded and black smoke filled the room, we all were all coughing from breathing in the thick fumes. We quickly ran out of the room covering our mouths with our hands. "*Cough* *Cough*…what the heck was that?" I asked weakly.

"Don't ask me...*Cough*…I was doing fine until something hit me." Pop Fizz stated.

Once all the smoke cleared, Sparx and I looked over to Pop Fizz and saw his fur was soaked with water. "What happened to you?" Sparx asked.

Pop Fizz looked at his soaked body. "I don't know…maybe it has something to do with whatever hit-…" he then stopped once he noticed something on his shoulder. He grabbed it with his fingers and pulled it off to look at it better.

We all looked at it to see it was a shrivelled up piece of pink rubber. "It's…a piece of a balloon." He said.

Before any of us could speak, we heard a loud pop and splash noise from inside Pop's room. We looked inside and saw water balloons flying in from the smashed window and bursting against Pop's stuff. "Hey!" Pop Fizz shouted before he ran into the room and up to the window.

Sparx and I joined him and saw 3 figures outside throwing water balloons up at us. As they kept coming, we kept dodging them. Sparx, however, wasn't so lucky as one hit him while he wasn't fully focused.

Once they were out of balloons, they laughed up at us before they ran away into the forest.

"I cannot believe this." Pop Fizz said angrily before he stormed out of his room.

Sparx and I looked at each other before we followed him. After leaving the ruined room, we caught up with Pop Fizz. "Who were they, do you know them?" I asked.

Pop Fizz stopped where he was and looked down at us. "Sure I do, they were members of the Water Camp. They're really pushing their limit this time, they're not allowed to enter our camp. Well I'll tell you something, we're not gonna stand for it this time, Voodood certainly won't." he said.

At that moment, I realised something. "Hey…where is Voodood?" I asked curiously.

The three of us then looked around for Voodood, but couldn't see him. "I'm down here." a high-pitched voice said.

We then looked down and were shocked to see Voodood just as small as Sparx. "Can someone pick me up?" he asked.

Pop Fizz kneeled down and placed his hand on the floor next to Voodood, he then climbed onto it and Pop lifted him up. "What the heck happened to ya, man?" Sparx asked.

Voodood looked at him. "Why don't we ask Pop Fizz?" he said before be turned his attention to Pop Fizz. "I'm sure he has something to do with it." he said.

Sparx and I then looked at Pop Fizz and waited for his to speak. "Well…it's possible that when the explosion happened, the effects of the shrinking potion could've been drove directly to you, shrinking you to your current size." He explained.

Voodood put his hands on his hips. "Well that's just great, isn't it? And what caused the explosion?" he asked.

"It was a Water team throwing water balloons at us, they completely ruined my room." Pop Fizz said with a glare in his eyes.

"The Water team! How dare they step on Magic Camp ground! We're gonna raise hell about this!" Voodood said in an angered tone.

"What's the big deal? I know it was wrong of them, but do we really need to cause anymore trouble?" I asked curiously.

Pop Fizz and Voodood looked at me with strange looks. "Where have you been, boy? We can let them get away with this, we won't stand for it." Voodood said before he looked at Pop Fizz. "What time is it, Pop?" he asked.

Pop Fizz looked up at the clock on the wall. Once he saw the time, he looked back down at Voodood. "It's five past one." He answered.

"Ok, so it's break time. Everyone will be at the field, including the Water team." Voodood said.

"So what are we gonna do?" Pop Fizz asked.

"I'll tell you what we're gonna do, we gonna go down there and give 'em a piece of our minds, that's what we're gonna do." Voodood said before he turned around and tried to make his way towards the stairs, but stopped once he remembered where he was. He looked up at Pop Fizz again. "Pop, wake forward in an angry way." He said.

With that, Pop Fizz stormed towards the stairs with Voodood still in his hand.

"This is gonna get bad real fast." Sparx said as he and I followed them down the stairs to the bottom floor, where the rest of the Magic Skylanders were waiting.

Once we got down the stairs, Star Strike floated over to us. "What happened up there? What was that explosion?" she asked.

"Guys from the Water Camp happened! They threw water balloons through my window and made my experiment explode. Look what I did to Voodood!" Pop Fizz said as he showed them Voodood in his hand.

Once they all saw what happened to Voodood, they all burst out laughing. Voodood showed no sign of amusement. "Ok, very funny, now we need to get down to serious business." He said in his high-pitched voice.

Once they heard his voice, they laughed harder. "Hahaha, the big guy isn't so big anymore, hahaha!" Wrecking Ball laughed.

"This is the best day of my life, hahaha!" Dune Bug laughed.

"Ok, we get it, I'm small with the voice of a mouse, stop laughing!" Voodood ordered firmly.

They all then started to calm down and stop laughing. "Ok…ok, sorry…are you guys alright?" Star Strike asked, trying to keep herself from laughing again.

"Yeah, but Pop's room isn't. It's completely trashed." Sparx answered.

"Not only that, but those Water folk violated the rules by entering our camp." Voodood stated.

"What? That's the third time this month, I thought we worked this out already." Dune Bug said.

"So did we, but apparently we're dealing with trouble makers. We're all gonna go down to the field and have a little chat with the Water leader! You guys in or what?" Voodood asked.

"You bet we're in." Wrecking Ball said as he rolled over to us.

"Do we have a choice?" Star Strike asked sarcastically as she crossed her arms.

"No, not really." Voodood answered before he looked over to me and Sparx. "You two in as-well?" he asked.

"Urr…well…I-I'm not sure, I suppose…seeing as how I'm now part of the team and all." I said, trying to think of the right thing to say.

"Good, now let's get moving, we got some serious heads to bust." Voodood said before he looked up at Pop Fizz. "Lead the way, Pop." He said.

"With pleasure." Pop Fizz said as he made his way towards the house exit with Voodood still in his hand. Wrecking Ball, Double Trouble, and Dune Bug followed him; leaving me alone with Star Strike and Sparx.

Star Strike then looked down at me. "Sorry about this, Voodood gets a little strict when people of the other Camps play pranks on us like this, it's gets a little annoying." She said.

I gave her a small smile. "It's ok, I'm sure we'll work this out. I mean, it's not like everyone fights like kids, right?" I said with a small amused smile.

"Well…you'll just have to see when we get there." Star Strike said before she floated away towards the exit to catch up with the others.

Sparx and I looked at each other. "I think we may have bitten off more than we can chew here, Sparx." I admitted.

"Hey don't worry, we've dealt with worse. We'll just stay in the background, keep our mouths shut, and stay out of it. Whatever beef they have with the other Camps doesn't concern us and never will." Sparx said with a confident smile.

"I don't know, Sparx. That Voodood guy looks like he means business, I don't really want to get on his bad side." I said.

"So what if we do? He's an Orc and you're a dragon, you can kick his butt blindfolded." Sparx said.

"I don't really want to, Sparx. Look…let's just try and get along with this team, sure, it hasn't gone very well so far, but that's what all first days are like. I'm sure things will get better in the next few days, you know, when we get used to everything." I said.

"I suppose…so, are we actually gonna follow the others? Looks like a fight's gonna go down, might be fun to watch." Sparx said.

I thought about it for a moment before I sighed. "Yeah, we'll go with them. It's probably best I was there anyway, you know, to make sure no-one gets hurt." I said before I made my way towards the exit.

Sparx buzzed up beside me with a nervous look on his face. "Urr, Spyro, remember what I said about staying in the background and not getting involved? I think you should do that, for once, don't be the hero." He said.

"I'll try, Sparx, but it all depends on what happens." I said before I walked out of the house and into the fresh air.

Sparx sighed. "I can tell this is gonna get messy." He said before he joined me.

Once we were both outside, I closed the front door with my claw and walked over to the path that led to the open field where all the other Skylanders would be.

Sparx and I hurried down the path to catch up with the rest of the Magic Team, wondering if this situation would end with a peaceful agreement or a vicious fight.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**I know this chapter seems a little short or rushed, but it was just taking too long to make. It was originally gonna feature the argument with the Water team, but due to how much time it was taking me to make this, I had to leave that bit until the next chapter. **

**Also, I know this chapter isn't all that exciting, but that may be because it didn't show any fights or anything like that, the next chapter will probably be better. But for now, this is the best I could come up with.**

**BTW, who else is excited for the Skylanders Trap Team game? I am, I've already pre-ordered my copy. We've been getting a lot of gameplay videos showing some villains you can play as. So far, the villain I like best is **_**Painyatta**_**, he's so funny XD**

**Anyway, please remember to review.**

**The next chapter will be up sometime after the next chapter of **_**A Wish Come True**_**.**


End file.
